Victor Tyrell
Victor Tyrell is the third born son of Harlen Tyrell and Helena Redwyne. He is the youngest of three brothers, preceded by Gareth and Dorian. He is currently a squire. Apperance Victor Tyrell growing up was always bigger chested and bigger armed than his brothers were. But he does take after their brown hair, green eye apperance. While though young, his beard his filling in some what patchy, but filling in. History Born in 355 AC to Harlen Tyrell and Helena Redwyne, he is the third born son, youngest of the boys. Victor was sent to Horn Hill to squire for Alan Tarly with his brother Dorian. While at Horn Hill, growing up Victor was much stronger and big chested than his older brother Dorian. As a young child Victor was considered fat. The other children would tease him with the name "Victor the Potbellied" for Victors's waist. Thing's started to change when he became a squire for Alan. The harsh training regime and the strong Tyrell roots sprang Victor into manhood early. He began losing the stones and his strength was shown. He could lift empty barrels of ale and wine in each arm. As time passed on, Ser Alan taught the lad skills in the martial arts. Victor mastered none, but feels an easy skill with weapons. Once Dorian Tyrell was knighted, his older brother requested that Victor's squireship be under him. Victor's squireship under Dorian had just recently started, the two Tyrells accompanied their father to the capital to attend the feast. Important Events * 355 AC: Born to Harlen and Helena Redwyne * 365 AC: Went to Squire for Alan Tyrell * 369 AC: Growth spurt, started heaving empty barrels easily. * 370 AC: Transfered squireship to Ser Dorian Tyrell, Victor's older brother. * 371 AC: Arrived in Kings Landing Recent Events Placeholder. Family * Lord Willas Tyrell (270-335) * Alyssa Oakheart ** Mace (302-303) Died a sickly babe. * Lord Garlan “The Gallant” Tyrell (277-354) Died an old man of seventy-seven. * Leonette Fossoway ** Lord Luthor Tyrell (301-354) Died of the Bloody Flux. ** Dianna Ashford *** Lord Donnel Tyrell (318-361) Died after a period of illness. *** Gwyneth Caswell **** Ser Leo Tyrell (35), Captain of the Oldtown City Guard **** Ser Osmund Tyrell (23) **** Erren Florent ***** Lyonel Tyrell (5) ***** Lucas Tyrell (3) **** Lord Harlen Tyrell (40) Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South **** Helaena Redwyne (38) Lady Paramount of the Reach ***** Gareth Tyrell (19) ***** Dorian Tyrell (17) ***** Victor Tyrell (15) ***** Jana Tyrell (13) ***** Alerie Tyrell (11) Household Members * Elyas - Maester at Highgarden ** Gift:'' Sums'' * Osmund Tyrell - Lord Seneschal ** Gift: Administrator * Leona - Septa ** Gift: Benevolence * Paxter - Septon ** Gift: Benevolence * Ser Igon Vyrwel - Captain of the Guard ** Gift: Leadership * Ser Kennos Roxton - Master at Arms; Lord's Justice ** Gift: Martially Adept * Ser Hosman Norcross - Marshal ** Gift: Towering References Placeholder. Category:Reachman Category:House Tyrell Category:Westerosi